Acting
by Lozateazer
Summary: RENTfic. Angel is depressed, and Mark tries to comfort her. The ending even surprised me!


Title: Acting

Author: Logan M. (Lozateazer)

Disclaimer: Nope. Wish they were, but they're not.

Summery: Mark and Angel reminisce while waiting.

Notes: Down below

Rating: PG

**_~*~ Acting ~*~_**

She tapped her heeled foot impatiently on the floor of the Life Café. The one that she was waiting for was late, again. About to give up, she glanced to the door once more. Standing there, looking around anxiously was a young blonde man. She leapt up from her table, "MARK! Over here!"  
  
Giving a sigh of relief, he hurried over. "Angel! Just the guy… err… girl, I was looking for!" The transvestite scooted over in the booth, almost forcing Mark to sit next to her.  
  
With a bit of fear in her voice, Angel sighed, "He's not coming, right?"  
  
The meek filmmaker lowered his head, "I'm sorry. He just phoned to tell me he had a meeting that he couldn't get out of."  
  
Angel began to cry, "What is so important that he couldn't leave it to come here? Doesn't he realize what today is?" Mark looked up at her, before quickly averting his eyes. He knew. Everyone knew. "One month… Today's our one month anniversary, and he couldn't even bother getting off work for me?!"  
  
Mark opened his mouth to tell the drummer that Collins had yet to find employment, and he probably had an interview. But an interview normally didn't last all day. "I… I'm sorry. He, you, this is the most serious relationship Collins has ever been in. I know he loves you, just give him some time."  
  
The still-crying transvestite tried to calm herself, but it was no use. People were starting to stare. Mark sighed, and took her in his arms. Angel quickly relaxed and sunk into the pillow that was Mark. If she could have seen, Angel would have noticed that Mark's face was neon red.  
  
Looking up at the blushing man, Angel smiled softly, "Mark… why didn't we ever make it?"  
  
Mark whispered in hush tones, "You know I haven't told anyone yet… I just wasn't ready for a relationship with a guy."  
  
***  
  
Angel danced around the club, searching for a new face. At first he found no one. Too bad. She looked real good tonight in a short red pleather dress, fishnet stockings, and platform boots. But that's when she saw him.  
  
Standing in a back corner was a guy she had never seen before. About her age, with blonde hair and glasses, he was scrawny, yet kind of cute. In his hand was a video camera. Angel began to dance as seductively as possible, and soon enough, the camera was on her. This was her chance. She worked her way over to him, smiling. "Nice camera."  
  
He shut it off and lowered it to his side. "Thanks. I'm Mark."  
  
Smiling, she swayed with the music. "I'm Angel. Hey Mark, you wanna dance?"  
  
He lifted his camera again. "I can't leave this."  
  
"We can put it with my stuff. They won't bother it."  
  
Mark nodded. "Okay then…" Angel grabbed his free hand, and pulled him through the crowd. Soon they reached an empty booth that had a backpack sitting in it.  
  
"Here." The drag queen took the filmmaker's camera, sliding it into the bag. "It'll be safe here. Come on!" Grabbing the young man's hips, Angel pulled Mark out onto the dance floor.  
  
It was obvious that this was the first time Mark had ever been in a gay club, let alone danced with a man. He barely moved, and tried to keep his distance. But Angel wouldn't let that happen… she would press against him, dancing wildly to the music. This went on for several hours.  
  
Eventually Mark pulled them back to the booth where they ordered something to drink.  
  
"My roommates would freak if they knew I was here."  
  
"Oh." She laughed, scooting closer, "Closet-boy, huh?"  
  
Giggling and smashed, Mark nodded. "Yeah… sorta… You're only half right. I'm bi."  
  
Angel smiled coyly, "But I thought you were Mark?"  
  
The laughed and joked around for a while longer, and eventually headed back to Mark's loft.  
  
Luckily, no one was home. Mark had explained that for the first time in ages his three other roommates had left him alone, and wouldn't be back 'till morning. Before no time the two were in the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Angel sighed, "You're a coward Mark. You gotta face the music sometime. They already suspect it."  
  
Mark finally let the transvestite go. "I don't want to be lectured. If I did, I would still be living with my parents."  
  
"Then you wouldn't get laid at all, be it boy or girl."  
  
Mark laughed, "You think I get laid? Ha! Last time I got any was months ago. You at least have Collins."  
  
The drag queen winced. Bad move, Mark. Gritting her teeth, Angel growled, "Yeah. Collins."  
  
"Shit, Angel. I didn't mean… shit… I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget about it. I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters, right?"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and in ran Collins. Laughing giddily, he scooped up Angel for a big kiss. After a moment he pulled away, "Mark- thanks for stalling for me. Come on babe, we're going to a B&B for the weekend!" He grabbed Angel's hand and ran out the door without another word, leaving a smirking Mark.  
  
He tapped his fingers on the table, "Maybe I should become an actor…" He thought about it for a moment, "Naw… cos then I'd have to compete with Maureen for the director's bed!"

~fin~

Notes: Someone mentioned how they didn't think that Collins would stand Angel up, and I guess this wasn't too obvious *hides* But he isn't, and that's the whole 'Acting' thing. Mark's just covering. *shrug* It's one of my early ones. I'm sorry. *lol*


End file.
